Unexpected Moment
by GSR4ever87
Summary: when a conversation is brought up, is it the end or the beginning of Sara & Grissom


AN:hope you enjoy another story. I don't own the main characters just borrowing them. see profile for special note if confused.

Pairings: GSR, Cath/Nick, Greg/OC, Warrick/OC.  
Timeline: Season 7

Unexpected moment  
Grissom hands Sara a dinner plate for another night of just the two of them, before the start of shift, they have been dating for two years now and really don't get to have one of these quiet dinners all the time, so they wanted to enjoy this time while they can, this night they were at Sara's apartment. Sara grabbed the plate with a smile, he smiles back and sits across from her, she watched him take a bit of his food, she still couldn't believe she was finally with him after years of wishing for this, she was happy, in love and couldn't imaging being anywhere else. Grissom lefts his head and they smile at each other again then this time Sara goes to eating her food while Grissom observes her, he also couldn't imagine being anywhere or with anyone else, he was in love and happy but there was something he wanted more and it was time to bring it up so he cleared his throat and got the courage. "Sara?" Sara looks up from her food, looks at Grissom and said. "yeah?"  
He was playing with his food on his fork while saying. "I would like to talk to you about something?" She continues to look at him, and nodded telling him to go on and couldn't help but notice he looked a little nervous and that made Sara's heart speed up a bit, with him nervous about something it could be about anything. Grissom took a breath and continued.  
"I was thinking, that maybe it's time to let everybody know about us." Sara dropped her fork on the plate and Grissom hearing it clatter, out of all the things he could have asked her she was surprised by this one, when they first started this relationship he had wanted it to keep it a secret and she went along with it because she would have him anyway he was offering and now after two years she was comfortable with it, Sara this time cleared her throat and said nervously. "really? I thought that…" Grissom cuts her off getting braver every second.  
"I know at first I just wanted it between us, but it's been two years and I think it's time to tell people and be somewhat of a normal couple." he smirked on the last part and Sara laughed a little then said. "we are far from being a normal couple, being out in the open won't change that." Grissom nodded with a smile then lost it a few seconds later and said. "That's true but not my point."  
Sara nodded and leaned back in her seat then spoke. "I know, what your point is, I get it, and I hear you but I don't think we're ready." this time Grissom sits back in his chair, this was not the answer he was looking for, or expecting for that matter and he speaks looking into her eyes. "we're not ready or your not ready?" his blue eyes boring into hers and it got to intense, she looked away, Grissom sighed and said. "I thought you would want us out in the open with no more secre…"he stops as if something came to his mind, nods his head and said. "I get it." Sara moves her eyes to look back at him and said. "get what?" he nods liked he figured out the problem then spoke. "I get that I am good enough for you behind closed doors, even in your bed, and in secret but when it comes to the outside world I…" Sara shook her head while he was getting up from his seat and spoke. "Griss that is…" he cuts her off again. "I just thought that what we had was more then that." he gets his dishes from the table and takes it to the kitchen, Sara gets up from the chair and walks to the counter and said while he was by the sink. "you know I think being with you means everything and I have been waiting years for it to happen, you know I love you and this isn't just a casual thing for me." he turns away form the sink walks over to the other side of the counter reaches for her hand and said. "then why can't we tell the world?" Sara shook her head and replied. "I am just not ready yet, I'm sorry, I hope you understand." Grissom sighed, nodded his head and said.  
"I do." Sara does a sigh of relief but panics when he takes his hands off hers and said. "I'm going to go." he walks out of the kitchen heads to the living room to grab his coat, keys and cell phone, and she said. "you want me to come?" he shook his head and said. "not tonight I just want to be alone right now." She walks up to him and said. "Griss.." He puts a finger up to her lips to stop her from talking. "I just need time to think, if you don't come into work I understand." he kisses her on the cheek and leaves the apartment, it hurt him leaving when nothing was really resolved but what could be resolved when they wanted two different things?  
The moment the door clicked shut Sara let her tears fall down her cheek, she couldn't believe what happened, one minute they were enjoying a quiet dinner with no interruptions, something that doesn't happen very often and the next minute it felt like she was going to lose everything. She walked into her room laid on her bed to see if she could just pretend the last five minutes hadn't happened.

Later that evening  
Grissom was sitting at his office before the start of shift, he always does this and is usually working on paperwork at this time, but tonight was different he couldn't concentrate, he kept on thinking if he was wrong pushing the issue of his and Sara's relationship out in the open, he just wanted everybody to see how much he loved her, he wanted to walk hand in hand to the movies or just walking around for the fun of it, he would like to walk in the sun rather then stay at his or hers home like they were ashamed, they do go out sometimes but they always have to watch their backs, or go out of town so no one recognizes them. He sighs, takes off his glasses while leaning back in his chair, then he ran his hand down his clean shaven face, before his hand reached his chin somebody knocked on his office door, he takes his hand away from his face and said loudly. "yeah?" the door opened and Catherine popped her head in and Grissom said. "evening Catherine, what can I do for you before shift?" Catherine walks in the office and shuts the door behind her, she looks at Grissom and noticed something was different with him, she had noticed some changes with him in the last two years and she had to admit they were good changes but right now didn't look so good with him, Grissom feels her staring so he raises an eyebrow and said. "yes Catherine?" Catherine shook her head, cleared her throat and said. "you ok?" Deep down he wanted to tell her the truth but if he did, he knew she would keep asking questions until he told her the whole truth, so he said what was close to the truth. "it could be better." Catherine knew she wouldn't get much out of him so she dropped that subject and went to the subject she came in here to talk about. "I just came in here to remind you about the LVPD Charity Ball." Grissom mentally sighed and replied. "it's tonight?" he wasn't in the mood to go to a ball. Catherine could see the reluctance in his eyes and spoke before he could say no. "you have to be there as the supervisor of this lab, it's required you know the important people want to see you there." this time he sighed audible, nodded then said.  
"I know, thanks for the reminder I will be there." Catherine does a small victory smile then spoke. "so you going alone or do you have date?" Grissom looks at Catherine and said. "hasn't shift started?" Even if he knew Sara would be his date he wasn't about to tell Catherine considering his relationship was in limbo. Catherine shook her head and replied. "always changing the subject, one day I will know what's going on, I have seen a little change in the last few years." Grissom looks away from her, grabs the assignment sheets off of the desk and hands them to her and said. "can you hand them out, I am in the lab today." Catherine mentally sighed, she wished she knew what was up with him, she grabbed the assignment sheets and said. "sure Gil, I hope whatever is going on with you, gets better." Grissom goes back to his paperwork and Catherine turns and walks out of the office when he heard the door shut he stopped what he was doing for a minute and thinks. 'so do I Catherine.' then he sighed and goes back to work.  
Catherine walks in the break room and said. "Nick, Warrick and Greg triple at the Tangiers and Sara homicide near Henderson." As she was handing out the assignment sheets Nick smiles and said. "who died and made you boss?" Sara was wondering the same thing, but all she had to do was think about last night and she knew he was avoiding her and that stung a little, but she shook it off and continued to listen to Catherine talk, Catherine smiles at Nick and replied. "well he isn't dead but something seemed off with him." they shake their heads and Warrick said.  
"the same way he as been for the last two years?" they all have noticed a change, but never knew what was going on. Catherine shook her head and continued.  
"no, like his old gloomy self." Sara couldn't take it anymore so she got up from the seat, at the table she was sitting at and told the team goodbye, they watched her for a second then go back to the conversation not thinking anything of her behavior, and Nick continues the conversation. "I still say he has a girlfriend, maybe something happened with her." Catherine shrugged her shoulders and said while leaving the break room. "well guys whatever is going on we don't have time to figure it out right now it's time for work." The guys nodded and Catherine fully left the room after sharing a smile at Nick, Nick smiles back then watches her leave, they hear a snicker and Nick looks at Warrick and Greg and said. "what?" Warrick and Greg head out of the break room door and Warrick said. "can you two be anymore obvious?" Nick starts walking after them and said. "what?"  
Greg looks over at Nick and said. "you two were one step away from making out in the middle of the break room." Nick looks over at Warrick and he had a nod and smile and said. "the man is right." Nick just shook his head and mumbled a whatever and they all continued to walk in silence but with a smile. Catherine and Nick had been a couple for a few months now and only their friends know.  
Hours Later Sara was back in the break room writing up her report of the case she just finished and this was a sad one and it really got to her, a young man Mark Turner was shot and killed in his house while his Fiancé Kristy Roberts was out getting grocery's for a party, that they were going to have that weekend.  
When Sara got to that house and met the young women she could feel and see the sadness she showed, now Sara had seen a lot of loved ones distraught over a loss of a loved one but never this bad she couldn't even put into words how Kristy was and after asking questions, seeing the young women and seeing the tragic end to a couple, that she thinks could have gone the distance, it made her think about her own relationship with Grissom.  
Her thoughts were brought back to the present when she felt somebody walk in the room she looked over in the doorway, and Grissom had just walked in but he took one look at her and turned and walked out before Sara could even open her mouth, she watched him walk away and it felt like she traveled back in time, the hurt that she felt in the past came back and it hurt ten times more then it did back then, she mentally shook it off and before she could go back to writing or thinking the guys walked in the room, gave her a small smile and sat down, then two seconds later Catherine walks in and as she was sitting down she speaks. "so Sara how was your case?" Sara sat her pen down on her report looked at Catherine and said.  
"heartbreaking a young women loses her fiancée over a home invasion she was inconsolable." Sara goes back to writing when Warrick said.  
"we see that a lot." Sara looks up from her paperwork and looked at Warrick and replied. "not like this believe me." he nodded and Sara goes back to writing once again then Nick said.  
"she must have loved him very much, how long have they known each other?" Still looking down Sara speaks.  
"8 months." they all shake their head sadly and Warrick speaks.  
"man that is wrong, they had a whole life to get to know each other." Catherine gets in the conversation.  
"yeah it is and it doesn't matter if you have known your love for 8 months or 8 years heartbreak is heartbreak, that's why you should cherish the time you have with that loved one." Sara took Catherine's words to heart, Nick and Catherine share a look and smile, then Greg ruins the moment with. "it makes you wonder if it's even worth it doesn't it?" All eyes turned to his, even Sara's and he goes down in his seat a little and said.  
"what? it's an honest question." Warrick shakes his head and said. "should we tell your girlfriend Amanda you're a little pessimistic." Nick and Catherine smiles and Greg shakes his head and said.  
"I am not, I was just thinking, what if it was her point of view would she think it was even worth it considering the tragic end of their love." that stopped the gang to think for a minute then Sara speaks. "you won't have to think what if with her, I asked her if she would do it all over again, if she already knew what would happen and she told me in a heartbeat, he was worth it." Catherine nodded and looked at Greg and said. "so you see Greg it is worth it, that's why if you find your true love you hold on tight to it and fight for it." that clicked something in Sara and she knew what she had to do now. Warrick and Nick both nodded on what Catherine said, then Greg said. "I know." they all smile then Catherine changed the subject. "so you guys going to the LVPD Charity ball?" She looks right at Nick first and he wasted no time in answering. "of course." Catherine smiles as if saying good answer then she looked at the other two guys and they both nodded, then she looked at Sara and before she could talk Nick asked. "is the bug man going to be there?" Catherine looked back at Nick and said.  
"all the important people are going to be there and I reminded him on that so he is." Catherine looks back at Sara and she was getting up, she nodded her head and replied. "I'll be there." then she walked out of the room. Everybody was surprised that they didn't have to course her into going like they did on some of the other work related activities they go to, Warrick looks at the his friends and said.  
"what was that about?" they shrugged their shoulders all wondering what was going on with their two favorite workaholics.

Hours later  
It's been Seven hours after shift and people were enjoying drinks, conversations, snacks and dancing, but one person, it wasn't that he didn't like dong things for a good cause but he doesn't like crowds and especially the company he had to deal with tonight, like the sheriff, under sheriff Ecklie and the lab director among other people and plus he still wasn't in a partying kind of mood, he hadn't talked to Sara since last night and he missed her dearly, and haven't seen her here tonight he heard from the group that she was going to be showing up.  
As he was getting a drink his back was to the door and across the room, Sara walked in the room wearing something she hardly wears a dress and it was red with spaghetti straps, that went down to her knees, and a little makeup,  
she thought she would get dressed up for this, she had a feeling something magical will happen at least if she had anything to do with that, she stood in the doorway looking at all the people who were staring at her and she had to mentally smile because some of the guys that were looking at her wouldn't have given her a second look if she was wearing what she usually does, but it wasn't those guys she was interested in. She stepped fully into the room and walked over to the group, she saw sitting down at a table close to the corner, as she was walking close her friends were looking at her with shocked faces, she smiled at them and when she was near the table she said. "hi guys." Nick who had been away from the table when she got there came walking over, looked at Sara and said. "man Sara your looking hot." Sara laughed and she looked at Catherine and Catherine was smiling and shaking her head as an agreement with her boyfriend, then they all started laughing. After they calmed down she said hi to Warrick's Girlfriend BreAnna and Greg's girlfriend Amanda, they both have been dating these girls for a few months now. Nick sits down then looked up at Sara and said.  
"you want to sit?' but that offer was heard on deaf ears, Sara was looking through the crowed for one person and when she spotted him at the bar, he had just turned around talking to the Sheriff, Ecklie and a bunch of other men and she could tell he wasn't enjoying whatever they were talking about but before she walked toward him she stood there and stared, he was wearing his tux and she had to admit he looked good in a tux. When the guys got her attention and asked if she wanted to sit down she shook her head and said. "maybe later, I am going to get a drink" they nodded and Sara walked across the room, as she was walking Grissom looked forward and saw her, then stared, that's something he rarely sees her wearing and he had to admit she looked good in a dress, Sara came up to the group of men, smiled at them polite and said. "excuse me guys, but I hope you don't mind if I have a dance with Dr. Grissom?" they shook their heads, Grissom sets his drink down on the bar, gets up from the stool, they walked to the middle of the dance floor and as they were getting in their stance he said. "Thank you."  
Sara gives him a small smile and said.  
"I didn't come and take you away from them just for your benefit you know?" Intrigued Grissom raises an eyebrow and said.  
"really? Do continue."  
"I wanted to talk to you about us." his eyes wonder around then back at her and asked. "here, now?" he really wanted to talk about them but he didn't know if this was the right place considering their little talk last night.  
"yes, where or when else are we going to talk you seemed to be avoiding me."  
She looks at him like she is daring him to refute that, he knew he couldn't and he knew, she knew why he had Catherine give out the assignments, and walking out of the break room like he did, then he put on his guilty face and before he could continue she did. "it felt like old times again."  
That comment made him feel even worse and he opens his mouth to apologize but she moves her hand that was on his shoulder and puts it on his lips to silence him because she knew he was going to say Sorry, she shook her head while moving her finger and putting her hand back on his shoulder and continued talking. "you aren't the one that should be apologizing I should, so I am sorry."  
he shook his head and replied. "you were just telling me how you felt."  
"yes I did, but in the process I hurt you and that's something I never liked doing, now I want to clear up some things, may I?" Grissom knew he couldn't stop her so he just shook his head and waited, Sara cleared her throat she was suddenly feeling very nervous but she pushed it aside and continued talking while they were still dancing. "My case that Catherine gave me at shift really made me think how in some ways the couple were like us."  
"how?"  
She looks in his eyes and continues. "there are a few things that I feel in common with the victim's fiancée Kristy, and the first one being was that she loved Mark, I could see it the way she talked about him and smiled at his pictures, I could even feel her sadness." She stops talking a second she was already tearing up but she pushed back the tears and continued. "And you know I love you, I have been in love with you for almost ten years, so you shouldn't have to question that."  
He shook his head but then asked confused. "what does…"  
she cuts him off. "Happiness, she was happy because she got to have this guy in her life even though it was only a few months, she was happy to have known him and I feel the same way about you, I don't know where my life would have taken me if you hadn't come into it." Grissom could see Sara's composer cracking and he said. "you want to continue this somewhere else?" She shook her head sniffling and said. "no I have to do this here." He shook his head and kept quiet while she continued. "so that being said, I have to tell you that going public with our relationship had nothing to do with me being ashamed that we are together, you know I could care less of the negative comments people could throw at us because as long as I know that you love me I can handle the rest, and that got me thinking the question that you asked me last night." she took a breath and continued "when you asked me that question I was scared, not of losing my job, I could always get another one, you already know how I feel about the comment issue so that case is closed but I was afraid of losing our happiness we have been in our own little bubble for the past two years and it has been great, a little strenuous at times but overall great and I was afraid once our relationship is out we could lose something that makes this so wonderful but today after I asked her if she would be with him all over again, even if she knew the tragic ending she said in a heartbeat because he is worth it, and so are you, us, this relationship that we have worked so hard for, deserves a chance to be out in the world.." Grissom's heart was pounding and he said. "what are you saying?" the music had stopped and so have their feet, the rest of the dancers walked away while Sara and Grissom were still in the middle, they had released each other but Sara stepped a little bit closer, with everybody watching Sara continued with her heart fluttering like a butterfly. "and the last thing Kristy felt about her fiancée was that she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with one man, only him and sadly she won't get that chance but I hope I get mine because I feel the same way she felt." both hearts pounding know and Grissom said. "Sara we don't have to do this here if your no.." she puts a finger to his lips and whispered. "I think it's a little too late, the cats out of the bag." He looked around and every eye was on them, then he hears a bunch of gasps mostly from the women and when he looked forward he saw air but looked down and Sara had gotten down on one knee, took his hand and said with tears in her eyes. "So Gilbert Grissom will you marry me?" Grissom was very shocked at first, but showed a little smile, he wiped her tears away and instead of giving her a straight answer he asked. "can you live the rest of your life with this old man?" Sara smiles and replies. "I am already looking forward to it and your not old, just older." Grissom chuckles a little then continues.  
"can you live around some of my bugs?"  
"Already have been doing that and getting use to the new ones everyday." He smiles, helps her up and as he is still holding her hand he looks right into her eyes and asked one last question.  
"Can you stand being Mrs. Grissom for the rest of your life?"  
Sara has more tears going down her cheek and he wipes them all away and she says back. "it would be the best dream come true, so the answer to that would be yes." he smiles that Grissom smile that Sara loves so much and he answered her question. "then yes I will marry you Sara Sidle." They stare into each others eyes and there was not a dry eye in the building, Nick had put an arm around Catherine's shoulder, Greg and Warrick did the same with their girlfriends and they all smiled now understanding everything.  
Sara and Grissom were still staring at each other when Catherine shouted. "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." then it caught on like wildfire and they all started chanting 'kiss.' Grissom moves his hand up to her cheek and said. "what do you say should we give th…" he was cut off when she brought her lips to his and kissed him, they all clapped and cheered after a few seconds Sara and Grissom pull back from the kiss, put their foreheads together and when they got their air back Sara spoke first.  
"I love you Gilbert Grissom." He smiles then replies.  
"I love you too Sara Sidle and this was an amazing, unexpected moment, something I would never take back." Sara smiled back and they go right back into the kiss ignoring the people looking on, their relationship maybe out in the open but right know it was just them, in their own little world.

Hope it wasn't too fluffy.


End file.
